No Mercy
Heist Description We are hitting up the Mercy Hospital in a heist for blood. The source is carrying some kind of rare virus and we need to get it out of him. Let nothing stop us as the paycheck is a hefty one. Spilling some blood for this kind of cash is not the end of the world No Mercy is a heist that takes place in Mercy Hospital, a location from the Left 4 Dead game series. Before the heist begins, Bain explains the plan to the crew, who are in an elevator. During this dialogue, there is a random chance Bain will be interrupted by Bill from Left 4 Dead entering the elevator as a brief cameo. The crew must find a patient who has the Green Flu, and extract two samples of his blood. The heist has two primary ways of being played through. The first is the stealth approach, where the players will need to take out the security cameras quickly, keep the civilians under control and prevent them from calling for help, searching for the patients medical records, and then imitating doctors to find the appropriate patient. At this point the second phase of the heist begins. If at any point the players should fail the previous approach, the heist will 'go loud' and the police will begin to arrive immediately starting an assault wave. The crew will have to use a saw stuffed inside a teddy moo to saw through the door to the isolation ward and again on the doors of the isolation ward units until they find the patient. In the second phase of the heist, players must draw blood from the patient, and validate the blood samples in machines found scattered throughout the level. At any time the crew can begin calling the elevator, and at which point the police will try to cut off the power. The crew must find a nearby circuit breaker and switch the power back on. When the elevator has arrived, and the crew has two valid blood samples, they can enter the elevator. At this point, the military is called in. The hospital will be the target of a missile strike, and the elevator may malfunction. If it does, the elevator will crash to the basement where the morgue is located, and leave as they will find twitching bodies in body bags. If they reach the roof, then Bain will exfiltrate them via helicopter. Objectives A denotes an objective for Plan A (stealthy approach), and B for Plan B (alarm is raised before the crew reaches the patient). *A Take out all cameras *A Keep civilians down *A Find F. Williams' patient file *A Set up four fake sentry guns *A Play doctor *A Find out where the contaminated patient is *B Saw open the door into the ICU *B Pick the right door to open *B Find out where the contaminated patient is *Draw blood sample from patient *Call the elevator *Wait for the elevator *Put two validated samples into the cooler *Take the elevator to get to the exit on the roof Trivia * There are several first-aid stations throughout the level that cannot be accessed. These contain healing items for the survivors in Left 4 Dead. * The patient will begin to exhibit symptoms of the Green Flu as the crew draws blood from him, such as dark veins, pale skin, and bubbling flesh. During certain parts of the heist, players can even hear him cough like a Smoker from Left 4 Dead. * When the power is cut, there is a chance that the Witch from Left 4 Dead will make a brief appearance behind the locked closet door in the hallway near the reception desk. * Prior to starting the heist, a nurse may use the PA system to call Dr. Acula (Dracula) for a blood transfusion. * One of the nametags worn by a doctor is Dr. PhilGood. This is likely a reference to the album called Dr. Feelgood by Motely Crue.